


Behind Closed Doors

by PotatoTrash0



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Gay Oma Kokichi, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, It’s spelled Ouma not Oma, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi-centric, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi-centric, One-Sided Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Sad Oma Kokichi, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, for once it’s actually unrequited. no twists, it’s really only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoTrash0/pseuds/PotatoTrash0
Summary: For once, he wished he weren’t so loud all the time. Maybe then, it wouldn’t appear so strange for him to stop talking abruptly, his eyes snapping behind Momota.There, perfectly illuminated by the moonlight, was Saihara Shuichi, kissing Akamatsu Kaede like no one else was in the room and absolutely glowing while he did so.Ouma excused himself and made sure Momota couldn’t see him in the crowd before he dashed out of the room, feeling his heart crack and crumble with every step.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 146





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean for this to be so sad but. I guess I made it that way.

Ouma made a beeline down the hall and towards his dorm room, shutting the door a bit too loudly as he slid down onto the ground. For whatever reason, his legs felt weak. Maybe from nearly sprinting up the stairs in loafers and no socks.

Did anyone see him leave? He wouldn’t be surprised since he felt at least one pair of eyes on him when he left the common room...but it’s not like he expected anyone to come looking for him so late. If he did, he wouldn’t have escaped to an obvious hiding place like his room.

Bitten nails dug into the carpet as he recalled what had made him retreat in the first place.

He hadn’t planned to run off so soon into the party, but he also hadn’t planned on his heart hurting every time he looked at Saihara and Akamatsu together.

He was happy for them, and for once, he could confidently say that was the truth...just not the _whole_ truth.

At first, it was fine. The initial announcement of them getting together had stung, but after he had been given a day to process, he was back to normal.

After all, it wasn’t like he had confessed yet or even planned to in the near future. He had decided a long time ago to wait things out, to see if his relationship with Saihara would stay as steady as it had been. As it were, Akamatsu just happened to figure her emotions out before Ouma.

And then jealousy sank in.

He didn’t _want_ to be upset about his friends dating each other, especially when he wasn’t being thrown under the bus in the process. Saihara and Akamatsu had even made extra sure not to make the rest of the group third-wheel all the time!

So...why?

Why did he want to look away whenever they would walk hand in hand down the halls?

Why did he have to bite back a remark whenever Akamatsu pressed small kisses against Saihara’s cheek?

Why did his heart twist whenever Saihara looked so lovingly in Akamatsu’s direction?

_Why did he wish Akamatsu were gone?_

He was dragged back out of his thoughts by the sudden warmth on his cheeks.

“Ah?” His voice came out quieter than he expected, almost sounding meek. He shook the thought from his head, instead zeroing in on the faint taste of salt on his lips.

_‘I’m...crying,’_ he realized, now noticing that his shoulders shook and that he had pulled his knees up to his chest.

Ouma felt himself laugh quietly. He couldn’t remember the last time he let himself cry...he had half a mind to shut himself down again, to screw his eyes shut and grind his palms into his lids until the tears dried up, like he always did.

But it seemed his emotions had other plans, because he only started shaking harder, the dams in his tear ducts coming crashing down.

_‘Figures,’_ he mused, broken chuckles escaping his curled up form, _‘out of all the things to break over, I choose a detective who’s already taken...’_

And at that exact moment, a sob slipped from his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> HC that Kokichi exaggerates his crying when he’s faking it and is actually nearly silent when he cries for real? So when he makes a sound when crying, he’s absolutely shattered.


End file.
